In case of a user being interested in content on a web page the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) corresponding to the web page is inputted into a browsing program or activated by clicking a link and the web page is displayed to the user via a display device (e.g. a computer monitor or display of an electronic device or peripheral device connected to the electronic device). The problem arises when the user wants to refer to specific content, like a keyword, a phrase or a section, in the web page.
Known web browsing systems only provide insufficient solutions for said problem. Single browsing programs, like add-ons in Chrome (Yellow Highlighter Pen For Web) and in Firefox (Highlights), provide similar functionality but not any global solution. Another partial solution is given by U.S. Pat. No. 8,352,573, which relates to a method and an apparatus for automatically embedding and emailing user-generated highlights. But, this solution requires an additional highlighting service server.